Danganronpa: Fukkatsu Hen (Ressurection Arc)
by ciciGirl17
Summary: (NDRV3 Spoilers) Taking place after V3, Masumi Jonetsu and Satoshi Agarika meets up with 3 subjects who took part in the Resurrection Program and the V3 survivours and now has to trust one another to survive The Traitor Hunt, but thanks to Hopes Peak, they should be fine... kinda. Rated Teen for language and graphic violence.
1. Information

**Warning!**

The following fan fiction is non-canon, however it does follows after the events of Danganronpa V3, if you have yet to complete the game and don't want the plot revealed, then this story is not for you.

If you want to read the fan-fiction, feel free to do so if you want to see the aftermath of V3 and the entire series.

You have been warned.

 ** _Masumi Jonetsu_**

 **Height:** 168cm (5'6")

 **Weight:** 59kg (131lb)

 **Birth Date:** November 5th

 **Chest Size:** 82 cm

 **BMI:** 20.9

 **Blood Type:** A

 **Likes:** Adventures, Helping people

 **Dislikes:** Death of innocents, Idiots

Masumi Jounetsu is the main protagonist of Danganronpa: Fukkastu Hen.

 ** _Satoshi Agarika_**

Height: 169cm (5'6.5")

Weight: 66kg (146lb)

Birth Date: April 7th

Chest Size: 78 cm

BMI: 23.1

Blood Type: O

Likes: Bits n' Bobs, Outdoors.

Dislikes: Office work, over-protective people.

Satoshi Agarika is a major character of Danganronpa: Fukkatsu Hen and Masumi's childhood friend.


	2. Prologue 1

**Prologue 1: The Average is the** **Un-Average**

 **(Preview!)**

 _July 18_

Shoot! Better get back home before Mr Agarika tries to kill me!

I ran down the slope without falling face first even though I almost slipped, hell... if that old man finds out I've been beating up men who have been disrespecting animal corpses again, who knows what that man might do, unless Satoshi could talk him outta beating the crap out of me.

I never told you my name... did I?

My last name means "Passion" and I think it suits me due to my passionate nature, even when I'm climbing up lamp posts to get to higher ground.

I have a unisex name; Masumi, meaning "True purity" and that my friends is all that you need to know about my name.

I am a chick you hates skirts and long hair, being the reason why I cut my greyish white hair once every few months and wear shorts on summer school days like now.

My blue eyes loves the blue sky colours that I see on my right, I have a few black clips in my hair as well as an ahoge that goes down and up again.

"Hey, Cross-Kid! Get down from there and fight, ya lil' shit!" God I knew it, they called me that because of my x shaped scar on my left cheek, that thing is so old now and I don't want to talk about it.

"You do know I'm a girl, right?" I asked the idiots calmly with a neutral face.

I get that alot due to me being a tomboy, what can I say, I hate dresses like I said before.

And my chest is small, but I don't care!

They looked at me confused.

"Hate to break it to ya but fucking around corpses is NOT a bright move!" I slipped off the lamp post and landed on my feet on one of the idiots' head and I sprinted off, with them chasing after me.

It's past half 3 and today my friends is SUMMER VACATION! Prepare to witness the most exciting days ever!

"Hey! Satoshi!" I met up with a guy, same age, same height, brown short curly hair, green eyes, glasses on his face.

And would you look at that, he has cans of pop ready in his hands.

"Masumi-san?" he turned around, looking at a sweaty me.

And we began to walk. Aey.

"Have you been beating the crap out of those guys again?" he asked and so I replied.

"Yep."

"Same reason?"

"Same reason."

Satoshi and I knew each other since we were kids, ever since I had to run away from a bitch.

 ** _Satoshi Agarika_** is a responsible, chilled out average guy, he gets it from his old man, but... most of his good parts came from himself.

"So summer's finally here?"

"Yep, gone fast, ain't it?"

"Ya... a great time for my drunken dad to nag us..."

Of course, Satoshi has serious daddy issues, but not the type that makes him Zuko or Shoto, just the type where he prefers the outdoors and his techy bits n' bobs.

"We could-"

"If you're gonna say 'run away' then let me remind you one more time, the first time we tried that is the main reason why dad's drinking habit has gotten above average."

"You say that everytime."

"Because you barely listen!"

"What was that?" There it is, Satoshi is giving me his 'pissed off' face as I sniggered.

"Just messing with ya."

"Better had do Missy."

"And how many times I have told you NOT to call me that?"

"Too many."

"Yep, guess I ain't the only one who has ears as decoration."

Satoshi smirked.

"To the average kids with un-average lives."

We toasted with our opened cans of soda and then drank it at the same time, Satoshi sipped, I had all mine in one go.

At least the world isn't always filled with un-average events and I kinda love it for it.


	3. Prologue 2

**Prologue** **Truth Behind Lies**

...

"Get up."

SS) _What was that? Was that a voice calling in the stark white background just now?_

"Get up!"

HY) _That was rude, I'm still havin' a dream... about... wait... was my dream a nightmare?_

"GET UP!"

 _MH)Idiot, well since I am curious, I should wake up now... from the endless nothingness of the white_ world.

"Finally, you three are up..."

 _Who is that? Where are we? What just happened?_

The mystery began to unfold as the three saw white's opposite, blackness as well as sunlight from a window.

Shuichi slowly sat up and saw Himiko amd Maki on his left and saw a women, sitting down on a chair, she has golden eyes, black hair in a bob cut as well as tanned skin and has a curvy body despite her being in her late 40s.

She wore a modern white casual dress that goes to her upper knees and on her feet she wore are black high heeled shoes.

"Woah!" Shuichi jumped as he saw the woman appear.

"I apologise for frightening you." the woman said.

"I-it fine."

"Wait, where are we?"

"You young lady and your friends are at the **Main Head Quaters** of the **Ritchiyomi Industry** and this is Patience Room 2-6."

Maki nodded calmly.

Shuichi just thought of something. Something that made him jump out from his patience bed and trying to exit in panic.

"Wait a minute!" The lady grabbed Shuichi's arm and made him still.

"Let go! Kiibo!!!" Shuichi screamed.

"Kiibo? Who's that?" Shuichi breathed heavily as he struggles to break free from the woman's grip.

"L-l... LET GO!"

"Shuichi!" Himiko boomed and she caught everyone's attention.

"There... could be more..."

"More?" Shuichi asked.

"Himiko's right, it would be foolish if we were to rush things through unless we know what happened..."

There was a slight pause as Shuichi is lost in thought.

"I see you're confused after what happened..."

"Needless to say that detectives are not the types to jump into conclusions..." Himiko added after Maki as the 2 girls got up and walked to their friend.

"Detective you say?" the lady asked the group.

"Y-yeah... WAIT! No! I mean... I don't know... I don't know what is happening..."

"Let's start with this, how did you find us?"

Maki asked the woman.

"Alright then, I'll tell you everything I know aboit your discovery."

There was silence.

"Our Military Operations were just about to test our new landscape mobiles, when of a sudden, the ground shock as we heard an explosion that could have killed anyone that were less than 100 miles judging by the results afterwards."

 _Explosion, huh?_

"As soon as I got a call the the Cheif of the Military Operations, I called out the Evacuation Squad and the Investigation Team to search through the area, and that is when we saw what caused the explosion and the ground ro shake..."

"And that was...?" Himiko asked.

"A dome... that was 600 kilometres in diametre and inside the dome were ruins that are futuristic and more modern than usual, it took us 3 days to find information on what happened, the first thing that came as evidence were you 3, laying down unconcious and above you was a monitor that covers one area of the sky, if you can call it that..."

"Did the monitor have a logo on it?" Shuichi asked.

"It was off, and most of the monitor's circuits were destroyed, possible cause of destruction; explosion."

"Wait... did you find anyone else other than us... nah?" Himiko asked like how she would normally would, with a NYA!

"No..."

The eyes began to widen.

"To be more precise, there were no other survivors other than you, however we did find a crushed body under some ruins,"

 _Tsumugi Shirogane_

"And under that same rock, were bloody pieces of what was once an android, the blood on the day we discovered it was still wet, meaning that they had been deceased recently from the start of the investigation."

"For an industry that I never heard of, your Investigation Team must be pretty good." Shuichi complimented.

"Thank you and that's not all, we did also find other scrapes of metal at the edge of the dome, most of the scrapes have been either burnt or shattered, and that is it for now, the investigation is still on."

"How long have you been investigating?" Shuichi asked.

"If you tell us, maybe we may get a clue for how long we have been unconcious?"

"The investigation began 3 days ago."

 **...**

"UUUUWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHH?!?!?!?!THAT LONG?!" Himiko woke up properly by shock which was late.

"There has been a few cases where a few of the suspects have been unconcious for years." The lady added.

"Oh, not too bad for us then... nya..."

"What were you all doing in the dome anyways and how long were you there?"

"We... didn't know... why we were forced to commit murder... and we have been trapped in that dome for days, maybe a few weeks or so..." Maki replied calmly but began to think about what she had done during her time there.

"So how come we never heard of the... **Ritchiyomi Industry** was it...?" Maki asked again.

The lady replied this.

" **The Ritchiyomi Industry** is a private industry and only the biggest organisations know about this... it could be risky if the secret gets out and is heard to the public."

"That can be understandable, by the way, since you helped us, maybe you can introduce yourself to us?" Shuichi asked the lady and she smiled softly.

"I am **Yori Ritchiyomi** , the 2nd and current Head of the **Main Head Quaters** of **Ritchiyomi Industry.** "

"My name is **Shuichi Saihara** and these are..."

" **Maki Harukawa** , that's me..." Maki interupted.

"And I am **Himiko Yumemo** , nah!"

"I like the girl in the witch hat already!"

After being treated, being asked a lot of questions and a load of other crap, Shuichi finds himself back at Ultimate School for Gifted Juveniles, he saw remains of the buildings and school grounds, the wind blew coldly as it gave Shuichi a bad feeling.

 _"Shuichi!"_ a voice could be heard from behind, his heart skipped a beat, the voice felt familiar as it sounds like Kaede's.

As Shuichi turned around, nothing. He then slowly turns back to the front, where he was greeted by Kaede who appeared out of nowhere, like a ghost who died a clean dead.

Shuichi was shocked as Kaede just smiled pleasingly, was it because Shuichi escaped and kept some of her promises? Was it because Shuichi found out the truth behind the Killing Game they participated?

Gentle wind covered the silence, afterwards...

"DIE!" in less than a second, the atmosphere turned despairing red, the sky, the rumbles, even Kaede who looks like a ghost who died a horrible, stomach turning death, rope around her neck, sweat, a blue face and plenty of broken bones and blood as she was finished off by being crushed and impaled, her position was ready, ready to throw a bloody shotput with those hopefulness and despairingness, crudely mixed eyes so red and a wider smirk like Monokuma's, all that happened in literally one. full. second. Like anamatronics who lurk at a closed restaurant, ready to get the security boy.

Shuichi jumped, his heart almost blew up as he woke up, to what was a more pleasant sight, Maki and Himiko, who are still alive and has the same trauma that haunts them.

"Shuichi, are you okay?" Maki asked as Shuichi was still trying to catch his breath, Shuichi gulped as he nodded slowly, he looked calm, but is scared.

"Nah, thanks to Miss Ritchiyomi, we're getting a lift to a city, the closest one that she can take us!" Himiko said as the trio are sitting down on seats that resembles that of a limo, seatbelts are buckled on tightly.

"Miss Ritchiyomi made sure that each limo has a monitor so we can talk to her if necessary... apparently there's magical waves installed inside the car..."

"That's just a Wi-Fi hotspot in the limo."

"It's magic..." Himiko pulled a blank face at Shuichi.

There are windows in the limo, but you could only see you own reflection, not the outside, Maki became superstitious.

"I have a bad feeling about this." she tried to undo her seatbelt, but as she click it, it won't come undone.

"The hell's wrong with this thing?!"

"Maki! Taking off your seatbelt whilst being driven somewhere is a dumb idea." Shuichi explained, but Maki didn't care as she tried harder to break free.

"Get my out!"

"Alright! I need to get closer to ya and..." Shuichi couldn't lean any further as he is stuck in a normal sitting position.

"The hell? Why aren't I moving?!" Shuchi couldn't move anymore.

"NYAH!" Himiko couldn't move either, she too was buckled up, even when she tried to undo her seatbelt, nothing happened.

Why is this?


End file.
